Ir de compras es aburrido
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kyoko consideraba que ir al super a hacer las compras era la muerte o hasta el juicio final... Y en serio lo era cuando lidiaba con ciertas cosas


Kyoko estaba dibujando un doujin de Mirakurun para presentarlo en el comimarket cuando de pronto su madre la llamó desde el primer piso en la sala con su voz alta

-(Kyoko, hija)

-¿Qué?- Gritó pero sin despejar la vista de una viñeta de su obra

-(Necesito que vayas al super por las compras)

-¿Por qué no vas tú? ¡Es tu trabajo!- Iba a terminar unos detalles en la viñeta la cual era de una batalla mortal entre Mirakurun contra Rivalun

-(Puedes comprar el próximo número de Mirakurun)

(…)

-Mujer buena para nada- Decía Kyoko con un bufido de enojo mientras llevaba en su mano una bolsa en la cual estaba todos los productos y en la otra era la lista que se le asignó. La rubia consideraba eso de hacer las compras como un completo infierno o que más era una pérdida de tiempo haciendo nada ya que a veces tenías que hacer fila en la caja o porque te dan unos tontos lujos a último momento.

Estaba en una frutería cuando de pronto tenía que pasar por otra fila, ya era como la tercera sección para cancelar en la caja y eso la estaba agobiando ya que el doujin que dejó sin acabar por el momento era para la semana próxima para presentarlo en su círculo literario en el que trabajaba como doujinka para sacarlo en la venta en el Comimarket.

Apretó muy fuerte su mano contra la manija que sostenía su bolsa y se decía en su cabeza, por qué demonios iba a hacer las compras, finalmente en menos de nada ya estaba de una chica castaña de mechones pintados en rubia mientras que la cajera era una peliceleste de gafas y con coletas.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿Qué quiere?-

La mujer castaña con tintes se ponía un dedo en su mentón para saber escoger un producto, en menos de nada la pequeña otaku salió con tal de realizar su compra, intentando pasar en cuestión hacia la caja

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches jovencita- La cajera en sí sonreía tan jovial- Espera tu turno, por favor

La mujer castaña seguía sin decidirse haciendo que la pequeña rubia se molestara brevemente ya que debía esperar para registrar su compra según la lista asignada de su madre. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la otaku perdía la paciencia y en menos de nada empezó a reclamar a la mujer

-¡Oye, la carne de burra no es transparente!

-¡Callate niña, me desconcentras!- Le respondió la mujer con una voz gangosa- Me desconcentras

Eso para Kyoko fue un motivo de encabronarse ante tal demora, quería irse de aquí o mínimamente preguntar dónde estaba la sección de comics que tristemente no existía en el supermercado y de paso irse a casa para culminar su doujin, la cajera de cabello azul estaba con una gota en su cabeza al presenciar ese conflicto pero estaba en lo correcto ya que habían personas detrás de las dos mujeres y expresaban su molestia.

-¿Puedes dejarme pasar mientras te lo estás pensando?

-No quiero- Respondió tajante haciendo que la rubia se fuera molesta de golpe, si no podía con esta tienda pues debía comprar en otra sección, mientras iba a la sección de lácteos de pronto con un muchacho con una gorra de una cabeza de venado mientras tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una caja con latas de cerveza en ella.

-Compre su cerveza Duff edición Venao- Decía el vendedor mientras la música de fondo era de aquel viejo merengue de tiempos de antaño

-¿Quién diablos eres?- Preguntó Kyoko de golpe notando la facha del vendedor de cervezas- ¡Largo de mi camino, no me interesa!

-Compra una cerveza y sabrá la refrescante sensación de la fiesta- Decía el hombre mientras a lo sensual sus caderas dando a entender que era Duffman, el cual patrocinaba sin cesar su nueva presentación, en menos de nada el hombre le presentó la lata que era una de color verde con la insignia de aquella marca de cerveza pero con el estampe de un venado.

-¡Váyase a la verga!- Le gritó pero no conforme con eso decidió darle un pequeño puntapié al hombre dejándolo en el suelo algo adolorido, estaba molesta ya que a cada rato había una que otra gente molesta, iba a ir a la caja a comprar la leche y el queso cuando se topó con una chica alta de cabello rosa, cinta negra sobre su cabello y unos lindos carmines pero sobretodo su más grande detalle a darse…

Tenía en su mano derecha tenía lo que consideraba un digno de ser néctar y ambrosía sacada del olimpo y traída a la tierra, un helado de ron con pasas. Su mirada clavó sobre el delicioso helado mientras sus ojos estaban estrellados, se inclinó como perrito hasta diría que de pronto tenía cola y orejas haciendo una sonrisita de perrito con tal de comerse el helado.

-¡Guau, guau!- Ladró la pequeña otaku a la joven pelirrosa la cual miró extrañada el cómo Kyoko estaba arrodillada mientras sus manos estaban colocadas sobre el suelo, sacando la lengua como si tuviese hambre

-Quiero lamerte el helado- Eso de repente empezó a incomodar a la joven alta que se veía en problemas y temiendo lo peor ante semejante niña extraña

-¿Qué dices pequeña? Si ni siquiera te conozco- Con gotas dibujadas en la cabeza junto a una inseguridad acompañada le respondió

-Lo siento pero no me interesa- De forma fría como tajante le recalcó que no le daría su helado ni siquiera a una niña extraña que acabó por conocer hace momentos pero Kyoko no se iba a rendir tan fácil ya que iba caminando y abrazaba a la mayor mientras con ojitos tristes y una mirada de una ternerita degollada imploraba su helado de ron de pasas haciendo que la situación se pusiera turbia.

-Haré lo que quieras si me das ese helado- Imploró hasta de rodillas con tal de que me des ese ron con pasas

La respuesta de la pelirrosa fue que tuviera una expresión de miedo en su rostro, un grito digno de que alguien la acosaba y en menos de nada le propinó unos buenos golpes usando su bolso hasta dejarla en el suelo mientras al fin la rubia se deleitaba con su maravilloso sabor de dioses que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras los demás clientes se llevaban una muy mala impresión.

Finalmente la rubia terminó su calvario comprando los lácteos y algunas frutas que hacían falta, ahora debía irse a casa para culminar su doujin cuando de pronto se encontró con el mismo Duffmanm con gorra de venado y ahora con una caja llena de latas

-Otra vez ese chiflado- Decía con molestia mientras buscaba en su bolsillo uno que otro buen yen para darle a ese sujeto que exclamaba todo pulmón el nuevo sabor de la cerveza, sacó unos 400 yenes para comprarle la caja completa y en menos de nada bebió la cerveza, era fría y algo rica de hecho sabía lo mismo que una Duff normal, no era tan malo llevarse algunas chelas a casa ya que a veces hacer sus doujins era lo bastante agotador.

Mientras lo tomaba sentía como aquella canción se impregnaba en su cabeza mientras le inducía a bailar y entonando el coro de aquel merengue

Y que no me digan en la esquina

El venao, el venao

Que eso a mí me mortifica

El venao, el venao

Que no me abucheen en la esquina

El venao, el venao

Que eso, mira, a mí me mortifica

El venao, el venao.

Y por alguna razón, días después terminó bailando ebria sobre la mesa del club de entrenamiento con una gorra de venado e interiores hasta caerse sobre la misma mesa mientras sus compañeras sobretodo Akari se sentían bastante incomodas ante la situación pero sería para otra historia.


End file.
